DESCRIPTION This application seeks five years of continued support of NIH Grant P51 RR 00165, the base grant for the Yerkes Regional Primate Research Center of Emory University. This grant application reflects program changes recently adopted by the Comparative Medicine Program of NCRR, thus, the request is focused on support for the animal colony and other elements of the research infrastructure needed to conduct a research program largely funded by extramural grants and contracts. Support is requested for the following components to provide appropriate support to the center's scientific mission: Administration providing scientific leadership and overall management, comprehensive business services, information technology support, human resources services, and a public information office; Facilities Management; Animal Resources: including veterinary medicine, animal care, animal records, and environmental enrichment; Research Resources providing service pathology, environmental health and safety and comprehensive support to outside investigators; and four Service Cores: Endocrinology, Molecular Pathology, DMAMicrochip Array and Virology. Support is also sought for four scientific divisions: Microbiology and Immunology, Neuroscience, Psychobiology and Visual Science. Additionally, in accord with NCRR guidelines, support is requested for six Venture Research projects to allow Center investigators to collect preliminary data and develop improved methodologies in areas likely to lead to subsequent external support. Support is also sought for four resource enhancement grants that will focus on a) a B-virus vaccine for macaques, b) characterizing rhesus monkeys of Chinese origin, c) developing fMRI for behavioral studies and d) tailoring enrichment to research. Finally, support is requested under Improvement and Modernization to enhance elements of the infrastructure. The Center's goals are to conduct a research program focused on scientific problems relevant to human health and the NIH mission, to provide the resource infrastructure and expertise in appropriate scientific and veterinary specialties to support such a program and to enhance the Center's ability to serve as a resource to core investigators as well as to scientists regionally, nationally and internationally.